goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpet Movie: Quest for the Golden Crown
Summary When Ms. Shikako Shikano is falsely accused of stealing Retsuko's golden crown, it's up to Ruby and Sapphire to retrieve Retsuko's beautiful crown or else Ms. Shikako Shikano will burn up! Transcript *French Narrator: Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... *camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab *Police: Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *screen pans out to show the Challenge Island Kindergarten is surrounded by Japanese police and Japan Ground Self Defense Force soldiers. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Please settle down. to the Krusty Krab We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till my manager gets here.u *Japanese lioness: off-screen Look, there she is. *pink limousine with orange flames drives up; SpongeBob's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S," steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Ruby climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward the Challenge Island Kindergarten and blows a bubble *Ruby: Talk to me, Ms. Shikako Shikano. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a hamburger with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese! cries, but Ruby slaps her *Ruby: Get a hold of yourself, Shikako. I'm going in. walks in and sees a 5 year old Japanese boy shiba inu, extremely nervous, looking at his hamburger. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *Itachi: I'm really scared here, man. *Ruby: the briefcase. You got a name? *Itachi: Nervously Itachi. *Ruby: on gloves. You got a family, Itachi? chokes over his words, unable to speak. Ruby snaps. Come on, Itachi, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. *Itachi: I got a sister my age, a 1 year old brother and 1 year old sister and 25 year old parents. *Ruby: on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Itachi. *Itachi: What? *Ruby: picks a slice of cheese out from her briefcase with some tweezers. Say "cheese." dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the hamburger. She then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Krabby Patty sparkles. Order up. *All Ruby: and then lift Ruby up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! *continues from dream, the screen now shows Ruby in her bedroom. She turns off hee honking foghorn alarm clock. *Ruby: Hooray! Everyone! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! runs over to her calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "June 1." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for Challenge Island Kindergarten 2, where Ms. Shikako Shikano will announce the new manager. *Garnet: Who will it be? *Ruby: Who's it gonna be, Garnet? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits SpongeBob E.O.T.M Awards: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Ruby: I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in his head, and puffs up until soap comes out. SpongeBob then pulls out paper-like fabric, which he folds into his pants. The back springs off, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then he brushes his eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. outside and runs around in circles I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *scene is zooming to Nyakkii Momoyama's house, and then cuts to Nyakkii Momoyama in her bathroom *Nyakkii Momoyama: ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama and Ruby: unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d...♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama: Huh? *Ruby: ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama: her, and covers herself Ruby! What are you doing in here? *Ruby: I have to tell you something, Squidward. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *Ruby: There's no shower at work. *Nyakkii Momoyama: What do you want? *Ruby: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Get out! her out the window *Ruby: Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock Patrick: That sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Krab 2.he doesn't have his trunks on Oops. Hold on.closes, with Patrick on it. Then it opens again with Patrick wearing his shorts Congratulations, buddy. SpongeBob: Oh, thanks, Patrick. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. Patrick: Oh, I love being purple! SpongeBob: We're going to the place where all the action is. Patrick: You don't mean...? SpongeBob: Oh, I mean. *Ruby and Sapphire: Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat! closes up on them, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Goofy Goober hats on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Patrick SpongeBob & Patrick: ♪Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!♪ *Ruby: her watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *Sapphire: Good luck, Ruby. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. ♪I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah.♪ away scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of the Krusty Krab. Perch Perkins is on TV, reporting Perch Perkins: Hello, Bikini Bottom! Perch Perkins here, coming to you live from in front of The Krusty Krab restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Krabby Patty. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Mr. Krabs is opening a new restaurant called The Krusty Krab 2! crowd applauds First of all, congratulations, Mr. Krabs. has a big grin on his face Mr. Krabs: Hello. I like money. Perch Perkins: What inspired you to build a second Krusty Krab right next door to the original? Mr. Krabs: Money. laughs is watching the entire scenario out the window of the Chum Bucket Plankton: Curses! It's not fair. Krabs is being interviewed by Perch Perkins, and I've never even had one customer! word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. Plankton groans and moans while sweating Karen: Don't get worked up again, Plankton, I just mopped the floors. Plankton: Oh, Karen, my computer wife, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Krabs' success, the formula for the Krabby Patty. Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. Karen: A to Y? Plankton: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. Karen: What about Z? Plankton: Z? Karen: Z. The letter after Y. Plankton: through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. Karen: Oh, boy. Plankton: at Plan Z Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. it It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! outside So enjoy today, Mr. Krabs, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket, and I will rule the world! All hail Plankton. All hail Plank...! runs by and unknowingly squashes him Ow! SpongeBob: I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion... Plankton: being stepped on by SpongeBob Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! SpongeBob: running Eww, I think I stepped in something. to scrape Plankton off. Plankton yelps when SpongeBob tries to scrape him off Plankton: Not in something, on someone, you twit! SpongeBob: Oh. Sorry, Plankton. at smeared Plankton and pulls him off his shoe Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony? Plankton: No, I am not on my way over SpongeBob to the grand-opening ceremony. four times I'm busy planning to rule the world! Chuckles SpongeBob: Well, good luck with that. off I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. Plankton: Stupid kid. back to the Chum Bucket Mr. Krabs is at a stand in front of the Krusty Krab 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated Mr. Krabs: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2! crowd applauds *Patty Rabbit: We paid $9 for this? *Mimirin Midorihara: I paid $10! Mr. Krabs: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. crowd applauds again SpongeBob: wildly Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! towards Squidward and shushes him Mr. Krabs: Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. SpongeBob : Thinking Yes. Mr. Krabs: The obvious choice for the job. SpongeBob: Thinking He's right. Mr. Krabs: A name you all know. It starts with an S. *Ruby: Thinking That's me. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Please welcome our new manager....Shimajirō Shimano! banner falls with Squidward's face on it. The crowd begans to cheer and clap, but Ruby did instead. *Ruby: Yes! Yeah! around then he shakes Squidward's hand Oh, better luck next time, buddy. as he runs to the stage Yeah! All right! the microphone People of GoCity, as the manager of- *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Uh, Ruby. *Ruby: Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Ms. Shikako Shikano. Go ahead, Ms. S. Shikako Shikano whispers into her ear. I'm making a complete what of myself? Shikako Shikano whispers again The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? Shikako Shikano whispers a third time And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Oh, for crying out loud, Ruby! You didn't get the job! *Ruby: What? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: You... did not... get... the job. *Ruby: But... But why? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Ruby, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Squidward because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you. *Ruby: I'm not... mature? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Mam, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see... *Sakurako Koinuma: Dork? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. *Marurin Sasaki: A goofball? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Closer, but no, no, no. *Kento Koshiba: A ding-a-ling. *Monta Kimura: Wing nut. *Kikko Hayashida: A Knucklehead McSpazatron! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand? *Ruby: I guess so, Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Ruby? *walks away *Ruby depressed: I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Poor kid. *then see Ruby sobbing at the Nut Bar. *Ruby: All right. Get it together, big girl. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad. *Sapphire: Hey, it's the new Challenge Islander Kindergarten cafeteria manager! starts crying again Wow, the pressure's already setting in. *Ruby: No Sapphire, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *Sapphire: What? Why? *Ruby: Ms. Shikako thinks I'm a kid! *Sapphire: her forehead What?! That's insane! *Ruby: I know. *Sapphire: *Retsuko: flashes NO!!!! I'm on to you, Ms. Shikako! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny! For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime! up a piece of paper and shows it to Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: "I stole your crown. Signed, Ms. Shikako Shikano?!" *Carl: impersonates another voice Hi, Ms. Shikako. This is Carl, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play I sold it to a guy in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako Shikano rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? *Retsuko: MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN CITY?!!!!! Screams *Dora: Plan Z. We love Plan Z. *Kai-lan: My friends and I agree with you, Dora. *Retsuko: screaming Prepare to burn, Ms. Shikako Shikano! Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Movies by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2017 videos